


Pierced

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Vasco/Alexander De Sardet One Shots <3 [3]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Ear Piercings, Friends to Lovers, Genital Piercing, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "I hear they can have some special benefits, if you know what I mean." He hummed quietly.(I gave De Sardet the name of Alexander in this story <3)





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't gotten to playing the game -. - but I keep getting ideas for fics for this pairing xD
> 
> I'm also still trying to figure out the dynamic between them, I'm not sure who is more dominant or shy. I feel like they can go both ways. (No pun intended xD)
> 
> But anyway. Have this random quick piece. 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

They stand around a small wooden table in Vasco's onboard quarters, going through lists of new information and locations. Alexander however, wasn't really paying any attention. His attention was focused on a small silver ring dangling on the captain's ear.

"Did you always have that?"

The captain startles slightly, looking up from his maps with wide eyes and then a deep frown.

"Say again?"

"Did you... Always have that?" Alexander feels his confidence slipping away.

Vasco turned to the side, looking at the space behind him and then to Alexander with questioning eyes, "What?"

Alexander's limbs moved on their own, one large hand lifting to lightly trace the Naut's ear, "This."

Vasco didn't expect the sudden contact and almost jerks away, not really used to being touched so gently and casually.

"My earpiercing?"

Alexander dropped his hand, "Yes."

A small smile played on the corners of his lips as he straightened, now a head taller than the legate.

"I've had them for a few years, yes. Didn't you see them before?"

Vasco turned his head to show Alexander the other one. He's known Vasco for almost a year now and he doesn't remember ever seeing them. Was he really that oblivious or had he only started paying Vasco closer attention now?

"I don't recall, no. I must be blind."

"I hope not, you have a lot of battles to fight. We can't have you around just for looks you know."

Alexander felt the tips of his ears warm and unconsciously he reached for them. Vasco quirked a brow, reaching to briefly touch a reddened ear. Alexander did his best to not react, it would be silly to shy away when he himself made the first move.

"Have you thought about getting one?"

"No, my ears are too sensitive."

"Really?" Vasco mused.

"Aren't yours?"

Vasco shook his head, "Feel them."

"I really don't have to. I can take your word for it."

The captain rolled his eyes, "Just feel em. I know you want to."

Alexander really did want to.

"What am I supposed to feel?" He said coldly but inside his heart sped up and his palms felt warm and clammy.

Vasco didn't answer and reluctantly the legate once again reached to touch his ear. His calloused fingers touched the cool metal ring, sliding over it as if to memorise the pattern carved into it. It felt rather light and the skin around it was quite soft and unmarred. He wanted to tug on it; he wondered if that would pull a reaction from the Naut.

"It's very lightweight."

"All of mine are, it's comfortable and painless."

"I see." Alexander pulled his hand away.

"You know," The captain leaned back against the small table, "There are other places to get them."

"What do you mean?"

"These ones were a son of a bitch but in the end it turned out pretty good." Vasco said as he pushed his coat out of the way.

Realisation dawned on Alexander when Vasco flexed and pulled his shirt taunt across his chest. Sure enough where his nipples was, little silver rings pressed against the fabric.

"You're kidding." Alexander laughed, unexpectedly delighted by Vasco's choices.

"I heard it had some great benefits. I have yet to test them." Vasco hummed.

Alexander lift a heavy brow, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Really?"

Alexander pondered on it for a few silent moments before it dawned on him, "Sexually?"

Vasco gave him a coy smile, "Like I said. I don't know yet."

"Would you like to?"

Alexander wanted to swallow his tongue but on the other hand he wanted to push it into Vasco's mouth.

The captain stared at him, blinking slowly with a red flush creeping up his neck. He surely wasn't expecting the legate to be so forward and, wait. He could just be asking in general, it's not as if he asked if Vasco would try it with him.

"I... I don't know."

They stood in awkward silence for who knows how long. Until Alexander decided it was enough.

He reached forward, his hands twisting into the Captain’s jacket to swing him around and up against the table. He stepped in between his spread legs, their body heat instantly mingling with their close proximity. He pushed the jacket halfway down Vasco's shoulders, leaving it around his biceps when it was open enough. His eyes were focused on the silver rings poking against the white shirt.

"Sir?" Vasco said suddenly.

Alexander looked up from his chest, finding another burst of courage in the flustered state of his beloved captain.

"I ask again, captain. Would you like to?"

Alexander's thumbs slowly traced the little rings, sending tingles through his body and up his spine. Vasco's hands found themselves gripping tightly at the sides of Alexander's waist, his fingers pressing through the thin fabric of Alexander's shirt as he hissed. The young legate leaned in close, his mouth running over Vasco's pierced ear.

"You're not saying anything." He murmured.

Vasco cleared his throat, finally opening his mouth to answer. He tugged Alexander even closer, their bodies fitting snug against each other as he locked his legs around Alexander's thighs.

"I would. But..."

"But?"

"I have one more."

"Where?" Alexander pursed his lips.

Vasco's eyes fell lowly between their bodies and Alexander's eyes widened.

"_Captain_!"

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome <3


End file.
